BrambleClan and HawkClan 2: Lionstar's Leadership
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: The sequel to BrambleClan and HawkClan. Better Description later.


**Merry Christmas! Welcome to BrambleClan and HawkClan 2: Lionstar's Leadership! What is my reason to make this? Well, simple. Someone voted 'No' on the poll on my profile. Also, if you haven't read the original, I'm sorry the first few chapters aren't very good, but it gets better later on.**

**Also, this is uploaded early because I won't be able to later**

**BrambleClan and HawkClan 2: Lionstar's Leadership**

**Prologue**

Lionclaw padded out of the medicine den for the first time since his battle with Darkbramble. His wounds had healed well, and while not completely healed, Leafpool said that he could make the journey to the Moonpool at any time he wanted. He had replied that he would go in two sunrises. Spotting Graystar and Hawkstar near the entrance to camp, he padded over to the two as quickly as his wounds allowed him. Since Darkbramble's defeat, New ThunderClan had stayed within the BrambleClan camp, as had HawkClan

Hawkstar and Graystar both nodded in greeting to Lionclaw as he joined them, "Since your out of the den, I'm correct to assume you will make the journey to the Moonpool soon?" Graystar asked. "Two sunrises from now." Lionclaw replied with a simple answer. "That is good, but there are still things to talk about for once you become leader." Hawkstar said. "Like what to do about Tigerstar." Graystar said darkly. "And more importantly, what happens to the clans? Do we return them to normal? Or would it be better to keep them as two?" Hawkstar asked, briefly glancing at the mixed clans in what was now BrambleClan camp. "I feel it would be better to keep them as two for now, at least until Darkbramble's death has blown over." Lionclaw said, adding the last part as Graystar glanced at him warily, it was obvious he wasn't trusted by the gray cat very well.

"Yes, I agree. Some cats will not be to happy at being separated, I can list a few now." Hawkstar said, coming to Lionclaw's defense, as he to had seen how Graystar had looked at Lionclaw. "That is acceptable, as long as my clan does not have to return to the tunnels." Graystar said. "Of course, we wouldn't think of it. Your free to stay in _my_ clan's camp as long as you wish." Lionclaw said, Stressing that it was his clan, as well as showing he didn't trust Graystar as much as Graystar didn't trust him. Graystar just grunted in agreement and all conversation stopped between the three for the next two days.

* * *

"Come on Lionclaw or we will be late. StarClan should not be kept waiting." Leafpool said as she bounded ahead to the Moonpool. "Alright, Im coming." Lionclaw said as he speed up to catch up to her.

"All right, we are here. So what do I do now?" Lionclaw asked, to which Leafpool replied quickly, "Just take a drink of the water and StarClan should call you."

Nodding, Lionclaw leaned over and licked a few drops of the water. And he soon felt the effects of it as he became drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

Lionclaw's eyes widened as he found himself in a forest that was all too familiar to him, eyes staring at him from the darkness. "No... no.. Anywhere but here! Please not this place!" Lionclaw yelled as he tried to find an escape from the evil forest. Finding none, Lionclaw shrank himself as low to the ground as he could get, he was afraid, no he was terrified, of this place. He couldn't understand how he had enjoyed coming here at one time.

Suddenly his surroundings changed, from the dark, evil forest to a much more brighter, star-lit forest. A group of starry cats stood before him, "Lionclaw. are you ready to receive your nine lives?" One asked. Lionclaw nodded, and one cat stepped forward, which Lionclaw recognized as Millie, the cat he had killed so long ago. "With this life I give you forgiveness, use it well to forgive even your most hated enemy." She said, and touched her nose to his. Lionclaw was not expecting the pain that would come**(A/N: You know, StarClan is very sadistic when you think about it. They never warn the soon to be leader of the pain that comes with gaining nine lives.)**.

Panting for his breath, Lionclaw was unsure if he could stand receiving eight more lives. Another cat stepped forward, "I am Rowanclaw, former deputy of HawkClan." The cat introduced itself before giving a life. Six more cats came, each giving a life until a ginger tom stepped forward. "I am Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan. I was killed by Darkbramble when I had my head stuck in a fox trap." The now identified Firestar introduced himself. Lionclaw hung his head in shame, knowing he would never be able to get away from his father's evil deeds. "With this life I give you trust, use it well to trust in your clan to keep you safe as you should do for them. Trust your own instincts when you feel as if everyone has abandoned you, and most importantly trust in StarClan to guide you through any and all darkness that may blind you from the truth. StarClan now trust you with guardianship of both WindClan and ThunderClan, protect them both to the best of your ability, Lionstar."

"Lionstar! Lionstar!"

**Anyways, as I said at the top: Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas present to you all, I hope i did the naming ceremony right, as I was doing it from memory. Anyways, this will probably only be 10 chapters, I don't plan to make it very long. So I hope the prologue was good, and hope you will continue to read.**


End file.
